


A Cliche Romance (not what you expected)

by yunve



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche was used a lot, Domestic Fluff, Doyoung is whipped and so am i, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Movie Dates, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Yuta is taller than Doyoung, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunve/pseuds/yunve
Summary: Kim Doyoung has a degree in the medical field which Japan and America offered him to come, his parents chose Japan over America which makes Doyoung frustrated well because he has no idea what to expect from Japan.But no worries, Taeyong has some tricks up his sleeves.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Cliche Romance (not what you expected)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, i havent posted in a while so i decided to comeback with this wholesome fic!  
> this is for @ doyu/yudo stans because i love yall  
> Enjoy!

* * *

**SPRING 2019**

Doyoung wakes up to the sounds of loud EDM playing, the bass dropping hard making the house shake, Doyoung wants to smack the living soul out of his roommate, Taeil, but since his bed is swallowing him into a deep slumber he gave up and reaches for a pillow behind him, placing it over his ear as he drifts off to sleep, still hearing a faint sound of music and then silence.

🌅 MORNING 10:04 AM

“You look like a zombie” Taeil commented, taking a bite of his chocolate drizzled croissant, Doyoung’s eye twitches adding a small eye roll _’I wonder why I look like a fucking zombie..’_ Doyoung thought to himself as he sulks “Well I don’t know.. maybe because you were playing loud ass EDM at 3AM?” Doyoung spits back as he grits his teeth when Taeil has the audacity to think about it.

“I mean I thought it was not that loud” Taeil then answered, it was the wrong answer, ‘ _You’re older than me but you still have a brain of a kindergartener..’_ Doyoung snickers at the thought before glaring back at Taeil who was, _grinning,_ not from happiness but like a mischievous one.

“Anyways I’ll be heading out now” Doyoung states, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he heads towards the door, putting on his sneakers and his beige coat “Wait!” Taeil yells out before Doyoung could open the door, the younger turns his head in curiosity “Where are you going?” The older asked “I’m hanging out with Taeyong today” The younger then replied, Taeil just nods, waving his hand goodbye.

Doyoung left the building.

🥞TAEYONG’s HOUSE 10:45 AM

“Good morning, Doyoung, you’re rarely early today, how come?” Taeyong asked, muffled, from brushing his teeth as Doyoung eats his pancakes, waiting to swallow so he can answer and when he does he clears his throat “You texted me nine o’ clock, what’s up with that?” Doyoung answered but then asking a question to the older, Taeyong spits out the paste as he gurgles a batch of mouthwash before answering the younger, “Oh that was for Jaehyun, sorry about that but I am available now”

Doyoung knew that was a damn _lie_ when Taeyong said it was for Jaehyun instead of him, ‘ _Why would he blatantly lie about that? Was Jaehyun suppose to come here and not me?’_ Doyoung asked himself but not Taeyong, the younger doesn’t understand why but he kept it to himself.

“Make yourself at home, I’m almost done prepping here” Taeyong said before closing his room, Doyoung just nods as he whips out his phone to see a text message from his mother.

**Mom**

_The school made us choose your location so we chose Japan, Dongyoung, honey, you took 4 months to decide, how come? Are you okay? Don’t worry! You can bring 1 person to come with you! [Delivered 8:57 AM]_

Doyoung froze in his seat as he read the sentence again,

_The school made us choose your location_

_we chose Japan_

_..._

“Huh..?” Doyoung felt a clump of nervousness in his throat that he tries to swallow but instead it came out as he sob, a cough, he tries to hide his sniffling so Taeyong won’t suspect anything but Doyoung was bad at hiding feelings so he called out Taeyong.

When Taeyong came downstairs, Doyoung explained everything on what happened right now.

“So you’re going to Japan?” Taeyong asked, basically taking the words out of Doyoung’s mouth before he could even get to that part, Doyoung forms his lips into a thin line shaped as he nods, timidly, Taeyong grins “Why are you sad? Japan has some great health cares” Doyoung doesn’t know if Taeyong was telling the truth but he trusts his word “I wish my parents chose America instead so I can bring Johnny with me” Doyoung explains, Taeyong hums, the older knew Doyoung likes Johnny, a fashion model that he’s friends with alongside Taeyong’s roommate, Ten, and Johnny is perfect because he speaks English.

“I know a friend that can help you” the older suggests, Doyoung bit his upper lip.

Taeyong was applying to him that he’ll be traveling with a total stranger, a _stranger._

“He works with Jaehyun and he’s my new roomie” Doyoung raises a brow “ _New_? When did you have a new roommate?” Taeyong scoffed “I told you about this, Doyoungie, Ten has a friend that is friends with my new roomie and he was kicked out so he was offered to come with us” Taeyong replied “And you accepted?” Doyoung asked, the older nods.

“Oh” 

“Yeah, anyways I know the place, so let’s go?” 

“Sure..”

Doyoung has a bad feeling, well he always does but this time, he felt like throwing up.

☕️ CAFE NEO 1:27 PM

Doyoung stares at the cafe design before turning his attention towards the excessive use of flower pots surrounding the front and the tables on the porch, it looked nice and homey but Doyoung didn’t expect the inside to be, like, a _club_ design, neon lights decorated on the roof, loud k-pop EDM songs playing, just like Taeil’s which made Doyoung furrows his eyebrows, his ear drums are about to break when one more bass drop, drops.

“Follow me” Taeyong commands and Doyoung follows him to the front counter where nobody was, which made Doyoung think that this place was probably closed but maybe they were in their shift? _All_ of the employees, maybe.

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong shouts for the man, Doyoung looks around the cafe to see nothing but cars passing by or people jogging with their dogs, this place seems like they weren’t popular, “Oh hey, Taeyong” said Jaehyun, Doyoung turns his attention to the brunette who jogged at the front of the counter, Doyoung then eyes the other person that joined his frame “I haven’t seen you since our date, I was worried that you thought I was lame or something” Jaehyun adds, Taeyong chuckles “No no, I forgot to texts you” the oldest amongst them side eyed Doyoung which caught that, he felt a little embarrassed at the moment.

Until a tall blonde walked up in front of him, leaning against the counter so he can have a better look at Doyoung which made himself feel small underneath his gaze, which never happens so he panics. 

“I’m Yuta, you can call me.. Yuta” the blonde cackles at his unfunny joke, Doyoung doesn’t understand why it was funny to him but he hopes non of the people around will laugh.

But alas, reality gave him bad luck instead of good, Taeyong _laughed_ , he felt betrayed.

“Well I’m Doyoung, call me friend” Doyoung chuckles at his own joke before he stopped when he realizes that nobody laughed at his joke, he hates them, when he comes home he’ll be sure that he’s going to smack Taeil for telling him that joke when they first met.

“Anyways, Doyoung here, needs a friend” Taeyong states which wasn’t true, at all, Doyoung just needed a translator and he’s out, not a _friend,_ Yuta chuckles which Doyoung doesn’t know if it was _at_ him or was at Taeyong’s comment “Sure” Yuta agreed, Doyoung was speechless, no way he was going to be friends with a total asshole, well he doesn’t know that yet but his joke was still, _not funny._

“Oh yeah and teach him Japanese” Taeyong adds before taking a sip from his coffee that Jaehyun handed him, Yuta goes around the counter and towards Doyoung “If he’ll be nice to me and stop glaring, I’ll give him a treat” Yuta snaps, Doyoung pretends to be dumbfounded.

“What? I wasn’t glaring” Doyoung said, eyes widened making Yuta cackle, again “You’re good at lying” before Doyoung could protest, Yuta gave him a hard smack on the back before leaving the cafe with his casual clothes and his work stuff, Doyoung was left stunned.

“Go after him, Prince” Taeyong chirps before giving him his car keys, Doyoung refused to take them instead he ran after Yuta who was already across the street.

 _’Damn this dude is stubborn as hell, I only met him a hew minutes ago and his asshole side is showing already’_ Doyoung looks around to see a tall blonde wearing a white tee and black ripped jeans, it was a simple outfit but he saw a—

“Aw you miss me already, Doyoung?” Yuta said, swinging his arm around the younger’s shoulder, Doyoung scoffed trying to pull away but deep inside he wants his arm to stay, it was comfortable to say the least.

“Don’t try, Doyoung, I know you want this” The younger swore that Yuta is just not human from the way he read his feelings just like that, it made Doyoung fully shove him away “Stop, I just need you to teach me Japanese and..” Doyoung hates to admit it but he can’t just travel alone, right?

“Come with me to Osaka!”

“What?”

“Haha, you fell for it! Just teach me Japanese and I’ll be out of your sight!” Doyoung rubs the back of his neck as he sweats to cover up the stupidest thing he had said, Yuta knew, he knew, but the blonde didn’t question instead he accepted.

“Sure, my place or yours?” Yuta asked, Doyoung felt kind of bad for treating him like that but he had to get to know the male before assuming such claims, maybe Yuta wasn’t that bad?

“Yours, I don’t have a car and I don’t know how to drive” Doyoung couldn’t believe he just told a stranger all that information just because he was desperate.

“Okay, well follow me” Yuta then spins onto his heels, walking towards the black jeep parked at the small parking lot beside the cafe, Doyoung follows him after a moment.

🏘 YUTA’s HOUSE 2:54 PM

“This place looks, comfy” Doyoung compliments, taking off his coat and untying his sneakers, placing them nicely down so Yuta won’t scold him for messy “Thanks, the place is small but it has the best places to sleep” Doyoung was confused at his statement, does he sleep everywhere and not in one room? “Weird” Doyoung whispered to himself but he bet Yuta heard him since he read through the younger’s movement from whatever he was doing.

“I’ll get the snacks so don’t be afraid to do whatever, I don’t really care” Yuta said, pointing his perhaps room as he heads towards the kitchen.

’ _Wow, Yuta is very careless, make a mess? Why in the world would I do that? My parents will kill me if I made a small stain in their house’_ Doyoung reminds himself from days before his parents sent him to the University of Seoul and let him live with his current roommate, it was a nice memory but now he was in a situation like this he doesn’t know if he should scatter his books like at home but Yuta did say that he doesn’t mind so Doyoung does some experiencing.

“I’m back— ” Yuta screams when he tumbles down and onto Doyoung, who was screeching when he felt a sudden weight on his back, Yuta had tripped on one of Doyoung’ books and now they’re on the ground, _on top of each other,_ it was Doyoung’s worse nightmare.

A cliche love story.

Like what he watched from those k-dramas, he hates the cliche ones but now he was in one of them, but with a _stranger,_ he was fine if it was like a friend or something but a STRANGER?

Doyoung just crossed the biggest line of limits, this is now where the part the stranger looks into his eyes and—

“Are you okay?! Oh god sorry about that!” Yuta said, quickly on his feet to reach a hand out, Doyoung shifts his body to see, Yuta covering his face from, somewhat it looks like, _embarrassment_ oh no. 

_‘What if Yuta caught feelings already and this is the arc where I’m the main character going through a love triangle between me and Johnny?! Wait does Yuta even know him?’_ Doyoung pushes himself up with his elbow, slapping Yuta’s hand away as he sits back into his position as if Yuta didn’t just fall on top of him and now he was perhaps _blushing._

“Again, sorry if that hurt you in some way, I wasn’t looking on where I was going” Yuta apologizes once again which made Doyoung feel bad, he should be the own to apologize since he was the one that made the mess but then again it was kind of Yuta’s fault as well for telling him that it was okay to make a mess, or maybe it was Doyoung’s parents fault for getting him in this embarrassing mess, “Let’s just say it was both our faults” Doyoung suggests earning a hum in agreement from Yuta who was now sitting across from Doyoung with a notebook in his lap and a pen sitting onto his ear.

“Now that we solved one of our problems let’s get to know each other before you scrunch up into an awkward ball” Yuta suggested, handing him his note and his hand reaching for Doyoung’s “Write facts on mine and we’ll say out loud, ‘kay?” Doyoung nods, this seems like a better idea than what Doyoung was about to suggest.

After moments later, Doyoung and Yuta finished writing, Yuta was done first then Doyoung following up, since Yuta finished first he was the one to express what he wrote, Doyoung was curious to know what he wrote despite the sound of scratching and scribbling throughout the quiet session.

“My name is Nakamoto Yuta, I was born in Japan Osaka,” Yuta then shows off his drawing skills of when he a baby and the landscapes of Osaka, Doyoung wowed, clapping shortly after he explained more facts about his home place “I came here when I was very young because I wanted to pursue music” Doyoung widened his eyes in amusement “Like an idol?” Yuta shook his head “I heard that Korea has great music schools here so I told my parents, they agreed but they didn’t come with me,” Doyoung frowns, Yuta finds it cute that Doyoung has a reaction to everything which is what he likes about him after all.

“My aunt came with me though” Yuta adds which made Doyoung sigh in relief making Yuta chuckle in awe.

“I use to play soccer before I came to Korea, if I wasn’t introduced to music I would’ve been a soccer player” Doyoung wows as he claps his hands again “What inspired you to join the music industry? And why are you working as a barista instead of a musician?” Doyoung asked, Yuta stretches out his legs before answering “I forgot but it was probably K-pop and long story short I wasn’t accepted” Doyoung frowned, _again,_ “But I still play some instruments on my free time” Yuta flashes a healing smile which made Doyoung’s heart flutter, he felt bad for assuming that Yuta was the biggest asshole but instead he was the total opposite, the younger doesn’t know if his attitude was like that towards strangers but he’s certainly different now, Doyoung likes this.

After Yuta expressed more facts about himself, it was now Doyoung’s turn,

“My full name is Kim Dongyoung but my nickname is Doyoung for short, I only allow my parents to call me my full name or a loved one but for my friends or roommates I prefer Doyoung,” Yuta smiles at that “Doie” the younger blushes at the nickname before clearing his throat.

“I was born in Korea, grew up here and I have a degree in the medical field, my parents chose Japan over America for where I’ll start my career and that’s why I’m here” Doyoung looks up at Yuta with a small smile before continuing, Yuta curls his legs up to his chest now, still giving that healing smile at the younger as he shares his facts about himself some more.

“I like this guy named Johnny and he was born in Chicago, he’s a fashion model,” Doyoung continues to babble about his ‘Prince charming’ which made Yuta a little ticked off, he wants to know more about Doyoung not this random Johnny guy he brought up. 

“But! I feel like he has a crush on Ten another person who works with him” 

Blah blah blah.

Yuta swears he almost fell asleep but he was still awake, _barely,_ opening an eye, but again, Doyoung couldn’t careless because he likes someone else who likes another person and Yuta likes Doyoung.

“Oh sorry I forgot this was about me, anyways, if my parents didn’t force me to be a nurse or some sort I’ll probably be an actor or something because I love k-dramas especially watching a really good movie and when I watch those I’ve been wanting to be an actor” Now this is what Yuta wants, he wants to know _Doyoung_ not Johnny or whoever he mentioned in his rant of love.

“Hm let’s go see a movie next week then” Yuta requests causing Doyoung to make a small gasp “Huh?” Yuta smirks “There’s a new movie that came out recently from Japan, and it’s all over the world now, let’s watch it” Doyoung never knew this or even knew that Yuta liked movies at all, Doyoung always thought he was a sporty guy not a movies type, but Doyoung likes it.

“I would like that actually! I’m available this months since I’m on break” 

“Great, next Sunday then, just us two” 

Doyoung slightly blushes, ’ _Just me and Yuta? Alone? In a movie theatres? Oh no! It’s getting cliche again..’_ Doyoung scrunches up his nose at this thoughts before it was bursted by Yuta smile.

“Anyways, let’s get started so we won’t waste anymore time” Yuta said as he opens the Japanese guided book beside him, flipping to a page where they can start off easy and strong.

🍿 MOVIE THEATRE — SUNDAY 5:23 PM 

Doyoung was wearing a simple outfit not too simple that people will mistaken him as their boyfriend or something, black skinny jeans, dark blue and yellow sweater with a white collar stitched in, converse shoes and a bright gummy smile from Doyoung because he wants to have a good attitude towards his _date_ with Yuta, well he doesn’t specifically know if it was an official statement that it was a date but he hopes it was only between _friends_ and friends _only._

Doyoung waits for Yuta at the small arcade area where he watches the little children play against each other or verse each other in teams, it was entertaining to say the least, however, he wanted to do that with Yuta instead of watching from a far.

Until reality gives him good luck, Yuta comes through the door as he spots Doyoung sitting down at the small area with a coffee table and popcorn, sodas, and some snacks, Yuta smiles when he sat down beside the younger.

“Sorry for making you wait long, traffic sucks” Doyoung hums in agreement before detaching his eyes from the arcade and meeting Yuta’s gaze as he too glanced at the arcade “Wanna go there after the movie?” Yuta grins when Doyoung agreed.

Doyoung never expected the movie to be a scary movie, he wants to cling onto Yuta’s arm so bad but he doesn’t want to make things awkward again so he grips onto the armrest of the movie chairs, it took a while for Yuta to realize so he places his hand onto Doyoung’s knuckles that were turning white slowly, the younger tensed up, completely ignoring the movie and his loud heart beating, he was only paying attention to Yuta’s comforting hand and he knows that Yuta was staring at him with his healing smile.

Doyoung held his breath until a jump scare appeared making him scream and threw himself onto Yuta who was startled as well at the sudden action, he really expected the blonde to throw him off but he instead comforted him more, rubbing the younger’s sides before pulling away when a couple of people try to get to their seats. 

“I’m sorry” Doyoung whispered, letting ho of Yuta’s hand but the blonde still held it, _tight,_ Doyoung knew that whenever he was scared he knew to always be by Yuta’s side, no matter what.

Wait.

 _’It’s like those cliche romances again! Jeez Doyoung what the hell are you on about?! You literally met him last week and and.. you’re thinking too much!’_ Doyoung slaps himself with his free hand as he ignores Yuta’s concerns, he wants to run away from his thoughts on why the hell he was thinking about that when Yuta was only comforting him? 

Doyoung is confused and maybe just maybe Yuta is as well.

After the movie it was midnight, barely anyone stayed after the ending and there was only Doyoung left with Yuta, _alone again_ in the movie theatres while the credits were still rolling and as the lights were coming back but was still dim, illuminating the movie theatre, Doyoung thinks this is a good idea to run, fight or flight and Doyoung wants to flight asap.

But reality gives him no choices, _at all,_ reality gave him, fight.

“Did you like the movie? It was scary yeah but the plot was better than those American horror movies” Doyoung commented, Yuta hums in agreement “Yeah, I like it, especially the part where you jumped onto me because of thunder” Yuta cackles but Doyoung pouts “Hey it was unexpected” Doyoung reasoned “You got a point but c’mon it was already raining” Yuta argued “Okay but— ” before Doyoung could make a comeback the staff member told them that it was past midnight and needed to close this section since nobody was watching anymore.

“Today was fun, Doyoung, sorry if we didn’t get to do any games at the arcade, maybe next time?” Yuta offers his jacket to Doyoung since it was cold outside and Doyoung had to take the bus “Sure, I had fun as well” Doyoung gummy smiles “I feel bad for not dropping you off so I want you to come home safe, okay?” Doyoung nods “My shift tomorrow ends early so let’s study at the cafe” Doyoung nods again before heading outside to catch the bus.

🍵 CAFE NEO 10:34 AM — MONDAY MORNING 

Doyoung walks inside of the club like cafe as he was greeted by Yuta, sitting at the far table in the corner of the building, Doyoung smiles when he sees him as he walks towards the blonde, when Yuta looks up at him he was smiling as usual.

The day has just started but it felt so long when they get into the session, Doyoung’s frustrated with how he kept failing the pronunciations and the writing but Yuta was there to help him through it.

Moments later, they took a break for a little bit, Doyoung glances at the sudden customer who rang the bell with the door, when Doyoung pays more attention to the customer his stomach flips, Johnny, entered with his arm around Ten’s waist _‘No way Johnny and Ten are.. dating! I thought Ten was... straight.’_

“Hey, Doyoung? You look pale, are you okay? Need some water?” Yuta asked, waving his hand in front of Doyoung which caught his attention, successfully, Doyoung felt his heart sting when he sees Yuta’s facial expression, the look of concern is Doyoung’s biggest weakness, he doesn’t like that look on Yuta’s face it doesn’t suit him.

“Doyoung?” Yuta asked again “Oh uh.. I like you” Doyoung blurts out.

Well Doyoung didn’t expect that, you didn’t mean to but he was confused on why Yuta was smiling, brightly. 

“How about we go to that arcade?” Yuta requests, Doyoung bit his lip, thinking “Sure.. but aren’t you going to— ” before Doyoung could start Yuta cuts him off with a small peck on the lips as he packs his stuff up leaving Doyoung stunned.

_’What the hell just happened?’_

🕹 ARCADES 2:30 PM

Doyoung lost every round because of that damn kiss, it made Doyoung look bad especially when teens and kids were watching them because of Yuta’s screaming, he thinks that he was the older one but it was actually Yuta, surprisingly. 

“Yuta” Doyoung called out, taking another sip of his juice box when they took a break, Yuta raises his brows for an answer “Is it weird that I think this is a cliche romance drama? But there’s no conflict?” Yuta chuckles at Doyoung “Doyoung, do you think this is cliche when I said that I like you too?” 

“Huh?” 

Yuta hums in amusement when he looks at Doyoung who was flustered which Yuta found cute in a way “I like you, Doie” The younger blushed, ears beet red traveling down to his neck at Yuta’s confession “I— ”

Yuta leans in to place his lips onto Doyoung’s, kissing him more passionately maybe adding a little tongue, tasting the flavours of apple juice and fruit punch.

After a hot session of a make out, Doyoung was left breathless, quite literally, Yuta smiles “So what do you think going to Japan? Still wanting to go to America?” Yuta asked, Doyoung covers his mouth when he felt saliva drool down, Yuta still waiting for an answer “N-no!” Doyoung swings his arm around Yuta’s neck “I- um sorry..” Doyoung then releases until Yuta pulls him back, setting the younger onto his lap.

Doyoung felt embarrassed, they were in public and Yuta was doing _this_ being affectionate in public, where everyone can see them.

But Yuta doesn’t mind, of course.

“I have an exam.. for this.. so if I pass I can go to Japan..” Doyoung said, staring at Yuta’s hand that was caressing his thigh as he explains his plans for next month “And?” Yuta uttered.

“And well I’ll start my career with you by my side” 

“Jeez that sounds cliche as fuck, I know what you mean now” 

“Shut up!” Doyoung threw his arms at Yuta but they were playful, the older cackles when the younger comes closer to tickle him on the lounge area. 

**WINTER 2020**

Doyoung felt himself shiver when he steps outside of the airport with Yuta, slotting his digits with Doyoung’s, he forgot how cold it gets when it’s December in Korea especially when it’s close to the New Years.

Doyoung looks up at the starry night sky then at Yuta who was dazzling underneath the snowfall, he was truly an angel in Doyoung’s eyes.

He wanted to kiss those lips, however, Taeyong and Jaehyun was already there to pick them up.

It was the 31st of December, tonight will be New Years, and Doyoung plans his night with Yuta at Cafe Neo because well why not? It’s not cliche to spend the night with your lover in the place where you met and the day where it’ll be a new year, right? 

Okay well maybe it is but! Both of them knew that this was a good type of cliche not like the ones in Dramas.

🍰 CAFE NEO — 11:11 PM

“Make a wish, Doie, it’s 11:11” Yuta said, placing two candles on the strawberry cake, Doyoung smiles up at Yuta before putting his hands together, shutting his eyes as he wishes.

_’I hope me and Yuta will spend our days and nights together and not make this cliche as it seems’_

Doyoung blows out his candle “Your turn” the younger said, smiling when Yuta prepares his wish.

Yuta blows it out after barely making it to 11:12. 

“Okay now forget about the cliche stuff let’s dig in!” Doyoung begs, trying to snatch the utensils from Yuta who kept them captive “Ah-ah, you’re forgetting something” Yuta argued making Doyoung pout “What?” 

“Give me a kiss and I’ll think about it” Yuta puckers his lips waiting for a kiss but instead a peck on the cheek which made the blonde pout “Hey..” Doyoung cackles “Sorry sorry” 

Doyoung plants a kiss onto Yuta, much more longer and passionate just how Yuta likes it.

“Ew that was so cliche” 

“Sure but not as cliche as you expect, Doie” 

“Whatever” Doyoung rolls his eyes sarcastically, Yuta flashes his healing smile before intertwining his hand with Doyoung’s as they take the first bite of the slice of strawberry cake.

“I love you, Doie” Yuta smirks, wiping off the cream from the corners of Doyoung’s mouth making the younger blush at the contact as he smiles too.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @injunnieflwr ✨


End file.
